The Quidditch Nazi's Punishment
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: When it is revealed Oliver knows virtually nothing about his team, McGonagall sentances him to a day with each of them, to get to know them. But in discovering more about his team, will he fall for one of his chasers? I OWN NOTHING T CAUSE IM PARANOID
1. Woods Punishment

"Mr. Wood" Professor McGonagall said watching me with a disapproving stare. What did I do? I don't even know but it better not interfere with our practices.

"It has been drawn to my attention that your team is falling apart at the hinges" she says and I look up, surprised. My team was not falling apart. Far from it. I think.

"With all due respect Professor I disagree with you" I say earnestly. She gives me an amused look.

"All right then, tell me something about each of your teammates that is not very well known" She says. I started to rack my brain

"Umm….well the twins love to pull pranks" I say

"I said not very well known Mr. Wood" she replies. I racked my brain as hard as I could but could find nothing.

"You see Mr. Wood a good team is not only a team that has talented players which I have no doubt you have. But also a captain that is friends with his team" she lectures

"They are my friends"

"They call you Quidditch Nazi behind your back. Don't think I haven't heard about it" she scolds.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it" I say drawing the subject away from my numerous nicknames. She writes out a slip and hands it to me.

"Here. Now get out of my office" she says smiling.

As I walked out I take a look at the paper, it read

'By order of Minerva McGonagall I hereby excuse Oliver Wood from his classes for the next five days. He will be spending some team bonding time each day with his teammates.

Monday- Fred and George Weasley

Tuesday- Harry Potter

Wednesday- Alicia Spinnet

Thursday-Angelina Johnson

Friday- Katie Bell'

I look at it. I couldn't believe it, I have to spend a week with the team that makes my life a living hell half of the time? As I headed up to my dorm I thought about the next day, the day with the twins.

Someone help me.


	2. Fred and George

O POV  
>Monday, the day with the devils, the banes of my existence, the Weasleys.<p>

I woke up to see two grinning faces with fiery red hair hanging over my bed

"Morning Woodsie!" They say in unison and I groan as they drag me out of bed. I look at the clock

"Why in the world are you waking me up at four in the morning" I grumble. They just sat there and looked amused for a moment.

"What?" I say grouchily.

"It's just- you're the one who gives us dawn practices" They say grinning.

As soon as I was dressed they take me downstairs to the common room.

"Wait here" Fred says and reaches behind the curtain to pull out a broom then flies up into the girls dormitory. I must have looked surprised because George was laughing at my facial expression. A couple minutes later Fred flies back down and soon after three figures emerge, I recognized them as my chasers, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet.

When Katie saw me she backed up

"Oh no, NO WAY am I doing dawn practice today" she grumbles

"Trust me I don't want to be up either" I growl. She was just so irritating.

"C'mon kiddies let's go!" The twins said together and we tiptoed outside of the portrait.

"Are we allowed to be doing this?" I ask, the last thing I need is detention.

"No" the twins say together

"Stop being such a worrywart" Alicia says and I try to calm down a bit. We walk up to a painting and George starts tickling a pear.

All of a sudden a passage opens and we go through it to the kitchens. Once in the kitchens the twins start giving orders

"Angie you go and get the supplies" Fred says

"Leesh you go find out which plate is Snapes" George orders

"Kates you go and start mixing the concoction" Fred says and Katie grins and darts off

"And dear old Ollie can come with us" they add.

"What are we doing?" I asked and they just grinned and grabbed my arm taking me to the house elves

"How is Master Weasley and Master Weasley today" A house elf named Winkie says.

"Just great Winkie, Really fantastic" They elaborate

"Don't mind us" They say and go off to check on the girls. Angelina was handing some ingredients to Katie, Alicia was carrying over a plate of food and Katie was mixing things together in a pot. Soon enough she pours the solution onto the food and hands it to Winkie.

"Make sure this goes on Snapes plate" she says

"Yes Mistress Bell" she says

"Call me Katie, I've told you this before" Katie calls as Winkie skids off.

"What did you put in there?" I ask suspiciously

"Laxatives" The Weasleys say overjoyed.

"If you get detention and have to miss practice I will not hesitate to kill you" I say with all seriousness.

Besides the funny act of Snape's ingesting the laxatives my day with the Weasleys was uneventful. Well as uneventful as a day with the Weasleys can be. Pranks here, extendable ears here, the usual. By the time I hit the sack I was exhausted. Harry was the next day. He wouldn't be as bothersome.

Right?


End file.
